weatherstar4000videofandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet melts Destiny/gives Harold a new Samsung Galaxy S9+
Cast Ratchet-Dave Destiny-Emma Harold-Lawrence Allister-Simon Tracey-Kendra Madame Gasket-Wiseguy Tommy and Mr. Gasket-Alan Best Buy Clerk-Dallas Plot This picks up right after Destiny smashed Harold's Samsung Galaxy S9+. Transcript Ratchet: Man, I feel really bad for Harold. Why? Because 2 days ago, his sister Destiny destroyed his Samsung Galaxy S9+. I wish I could get him a new one. I know. I will get revenge on Destiny and then, get Harold a new Samsung Galaxy S9+. (at the McDonald residence) Destiny: Who is it? Ratchet: It is I, Phineas T. Ratchet and I'm here to capture you! (in the car) Destiny: (crying in Federica's voice, Italian) Ratchet: Stop crying like a baby Destiny! You deserve it for smashing your brother's Samsung Galaxy S9+! Now here we are at the chop shop! (at the chop shop) Ratchet: In you go! (Destiny is melted) Ratchet: Hooray! Now to go to Best Buy and get Harold a new Samsung Galaxy S9+. (at Best Buy) Ratchet: Wow, this place is really crowded and a lot of workers are very busy, but there's no time to waste. I need to find that new Samsung Galaxy S9+ for Harold. (10 seconds later) Ratchet: Yes, that was really easy! I'm going to grab it! (after taking it) Ratchet: Now to pay for it. Best Buy Clerk: Welcome to Best Buy. What can I get you? Ratchet: I would like to buy this Samsung Galaxy S9+ please. Best Buy Clerk: That would be $343. Ratchet: Here you go. Best Buy Clerk: Thanks. (back at the McDonald residence) Harold: Who could that be? Ratchet: It is I, Phineas T. Ratchet. Your sister is gone and also, I have a surprise for you. Harold: What could it be? Ratchet: It's a new Samsung Galaxy S9+. Harold: Thank you. Allister: What is going on here? Tommy: We heard you. Tracey: What's with all the excitement? Harold: Ratchet just gave me a new Samsung Galaxy S9+ and he also melted Destiny. Allister: Ratchet, how dare you give our son a new Samsung Galaxy S9+ when he was still grounded and melt Destiny?! Tracey: That's it! Go back to the chop shop at once! (Ratchet runs to the chop shop) Allister: And Harold, you are grounded for the fourth time! Tommy: Go to bed now! (at the chop shop) Madame Gasket: Ratchet, I can't believe you melted Destiny McDonald and gave her brother Harold a new Samsung Galaxy S9+! You know better! Ratchet: But Mom, I wanted to get back at her for smashing his Samsung Galaxy S9+. Madame Gasket: I don't care! You still have no right to melt Destiny or use my money to give her brother Harold a new Samsung Galaxy S9+! Instead of sending you to your room, you will be sent to your father! (Ratchet is sent to his father) Ratchet (in his sound clip): AAH! MY UPGRADES! Mr. Gasket: It's okay, son. You can shine no matter what you're made of. Ratchet: Just stop it! Category:Phineas T. Ratchet's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos